


You

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Память о собственноручно сделанном и брошенном в неуправляемого оборотня коктейле Молотова мешается с воспоминаниями о том, как не так давно Стайлз развлекался с купленной на eBay игрушкой, не переставая думать о, несомненно, самом опасном члене их стаи. И о том, как было бы любопытно сыграть с ним не только в шахматы, чем они изредка развлекаются, но и в нечто более горячее и опасное.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 143





	1. Ты не нуждаешься во мне

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Стайлз привык быть невидимкой. Это неловко и странно, что такой шумный и излишне активный человек, постоянно привлекающий к себе внимание окружающих по-настоящему оказывается незаметен для тех, вокруг кого строится вся его жизнь — всех, кроме единственного, и самого нужного в ней — но так уж есть и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Приходится в очередной раз напоминать себе о том что волки, о том, что возраст, о том что статус и он всего лишь бета, и много чём ещё, запихивая желания обратно, словно чёрта в табакерку, когда обстучав свежевыпавший снег с ботинок Стайлз распахивает дверь в непривычно украшенный лофт.

— Привет, народ! — радостный выкрик не встречает никакого ответа — Дерек что-то на повышенных тонах обсуждает с Эрикой, и, судя по тому как двойной запах альф усиливается, делят они ни много ни мало, а сладкого Айзека, у которого меньше месяца назад случилась первая течка из-за чего уровень нервозности в стае мгновенно с умеренно высокого взметнулся до небес.

«Дерьмовато», — так и хочется заметить Стайлзу, но он знает — пока волки между собой не разберутся возможности схлопотать за любое непотребное словцо у него просто сто из ста. Даже с обычными людьми в такой период не так уж легко, а уж с волками так вовсе полный швах — если человеческий альфа пытается доказать свои права на внимание омеги, то он идёт драться, если это оборотень — он идёт убивать.

— Да ладно вам, заниматься такой хернёй под Рождество — спросите вы уже у Айзека чего он хочет и прекращайте этот балаган, — фыркает Стайлз и закатывает глаза наигранно показывая, что вот-вот собственный мозг увидит со всеми этими дурацкими делениями.

Разумеется все разборки проходят в отсутствие его главной причины — Айзек настолько не любит все эти драки, что волкам просто стыдно расстраивать самого сладкого омегу Бейкон Хиллз, зато когда того нет играть в игру «кто тут всё-таки альфа, а кто бета в иерархии стаи» этим двоим, похоже, никогда не надоест. 

— Или вам обоим насрать на его желания? — на правах беты кидает свою особую словесную гранату Стайлз, зная — его на одной воле прижать не смогут, придётся говорить словами и через рот, чего их молчаливый вожак не особо-то любит.

От вопроса тяжёлый, придавливающий к земле запах усиливается, и остаётся только порадоваться тому, что Стайлза он не пронимает, хотя колени немного трясутся и желание покорно опустить голову и дать волкам самим решать что делать присутствует, и всё-таки с ним вполне себе можно бороться.

«Ага, хера с два вам!» — мысль проскакивает быстро и ярко, она словно искра озаряющая сознание на мгновение, которого более чем достаточно, чтобы ухватиться ладонью за столешницу и вздёрнуть подбородок, не скрывая того как тело чуть потряхивает от двойного утробного рычания надвигающихся на него зверей.

— Заткнитесь оба, пока я не заткнул, из-за вас я не слышу реплик, — фырканье того единственного, кому, пожалуй, Стайлз бы и подчинился, захоти тот, напоминает прокатываясь от дальней комнаты до гостиной — они в лофте не одни, и дядюшка из преисподней будет рад напомнить, что он бета исключительно потому, что ему слишком лениво выдрать печень кому-нибудь из присутствующих, занимая их место снова, до тех пор, пока общими усилиями его не загонят в могилу.

Опять.

Память о собственноручно сделанном и брошенном в неуправляемого оборотня коктейле Молотова мешается с воспоминаниями о том, как не так давно Стайлз развлекался с купленной на eBay игрушкой, не переставая думать о, несомненно, самом опасном члене их стаи. И о том, как было бы любопытно сыграть с ним не только в шахматы, чем они изредка развлекаются, но и в нечто более горячее и опасное.

Воспоминания приходится оборвать, пока никто из присутствующих не учуял возбуждение, но быть человеком-невидимкой хорошо ведь ни один из них даже не поймёт, что Стайлз что-то чувствует к самому старшему из волков. 

Зелёные глаза Дерека мгновенно краснеют, зубы заостряются, а эта нелепая причёска самого крутого парня на районе, который умеет пользоваться лаком для волос становится ершистей, словно в неё шерсти добавили, и, признаться, Стайлз может найти это зрелище любопытным, и даже привлекательным, но сейчас, зная что кое-кто плохо себя контролирует и желание сбежать только усиливается.

— И Стайлз, кстати, прав, — равнодушно бросает Лидия — прекрасная фея, стряхивающая снежинки со своего шарфа. Того, как она появилась в лофте никто не заметил, но не потому, что она такая же невидимка как Стайлз — отнюдь, просто вокруг её запястий зелёной хной выведены строки составленного заклинания, позволяющего не выдавать собственное присутствие среди волчьей братии.

«Привилегии штатной ведьмы», — хмыкала рыжеволосая красавица, когда Стайлз завистливо вздыхая кончиками пальцев изучал необычную вязь. Да, ему такое не поможет, да и не надо — скорей всего не озвучивай он моменты собственного прихода и ухода никто бы даже не заметил его существования.

— Помолчи, ведьма, — резковато бросает Дерек, но, получив насмешливый взгляд Лидс, отворачивается, зная — он не прав, и ему сейчас без проблем пояснят как и почему, если, конечно, снизойдут до всех этих объяснений.

— Если бы я вела себя как угрюмый кусака, — начинает она, расправляя кудряшки так, чтобы они лежали на плечах идеально, — то не знала бы, что Айзек уже сделал свой выбор, но слишком стесняется сообщить, так как объект его страсти всё своё внимание тратит на другую альфу.

Её взгляд крайне выразительно опускается на Эрику, и та краснеет, что смотрится довольно мило в сочетании с её ярким, броским макияжем и светлой копной волос, а после — бледнеет, равняясь уже с мертвецом по цвету.

— А чего тут происходит? — вопрос Скотта, заглянувшего в лофт прерывается оборотнем, подобравшимся лишь бы в самое короткое время добраться до дома своей пассии, и, собравшись с духом наконец задать вопрос глядя прямо в глаза их нежного мальчика-красавчика.

Взгляд лучшего друга упирается то в Дерека, поспешно натягивающего ботинки, то в Эрику, пытающуюся сдержать ярость с рыданиями, то в Лидию, расправляющую своё пальто на распялке. Невидимка-Стайлз снова оказывается вне общего поля зрения, и сейчас это даже к лучшему, ведь тепло постепенно поднимающееся откуда-то снизу забирает с собой всё его внимание. 

Ткань одежды начинает ощущаться странно — словно что-то тревожащее, неприятно царапающее, лишнее в конце концов, и он ощупывает светлую кожу, покрытую мелкими пятнами родинок, стараясь найти те царапины, которые, наверняка, появляются от неожиданно жёстких швов и нитей, что так безбожно натирают.

Ход времени теряется где-то на заднем плане, ускользая от внимания Стайлза, так сосредоточенного на себе и том, что происходит. Жар раскаляет изнутри, плавит на слишком чувствительные составляющие, вынуждает искать причину такого неправильного поведения организма и задыхаться от того, как вокруг слишком много запахов, слишком много запредельного тепла. 

Мутный взгляд скользит по окружающим предметам не в состоянии сосредоточиться и зациклиться на чём-то одном — огонь камина, медленно зажигающиеся огни гирлянды, колкая кофта, которая натирает так, что её нужно сбросить, словно старую кожу.

— Жарко... — едва слышный выдох, кажется, снова теряется в лофте, оставаясь незамеченным ни для одного из его обитателей, и Стайлз растирает шею, удивляясь тому, что там где колючие нити свитера впивались в неё нет ран, а на пальцах не видно крови.

Все рецепторы вопят о том, что ему слишком жарко, слишком тесно, и нужно если не избавиться от одежды, то хотя бы выйти туда, где падает снег и ему сразу же станет хорошо, в голове прояснится, а довлеющие тяжёлые мускусные запахи перестанут забивать его нос ощущением жжёного угля и затягивающейся на шее властности.

Ботинки ощущаются неприятно, стоит лишь сунуть в них ноги, и Стайлза ведёт, чёрт побери, стоит сделать хотя бы шаг или несколько. Ему нужно уцепиться за что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, но на любые попытки привлечь к своему состоянию внимание не получается ровным счётом ничего — он замечает рыжую копну волос Лидии, проплывшей мимо, видит то, как Эллисон накрывает на стол, не обращая внимания на те звуки, которые он издаёт, пытаясь привлечь взгляд зелёных ведьминых глаз, и как их змеюка-Джексон под чутким руководством режет салат. 

Стайлз видит всё, но его, похоже, никто не замечает. Как обычно.

«Где наша не пропадала?» — мысль отдаёт привычной горечью, но свежий ветер не позволяет ей осесть на корне языка. Напротив, стоит только распахнуть входную дверь, как в голове становится яснее, и холод манит, напоминая — такой жар, пропитывающий до костей не нормально.

«Наверное, у меня температура», — эта мысль уже попахивает здравостью и Стайлз улыбается ей слабо переставляя ноги и чувствуя, как жар распирающий изнутри становится не таким ярким, уступая морозу, покалывающему сверху.

Снег под ботинками приятно хрустит, а в голове чуть легче, стоит только слишком горячим и душным мыслям вылететь, едва он покинул лофт. Шагать не глядя особо куда доставляет странное удовольствие, а тепло собственного тела не даёт продрогнуть окончательно, когда в нос ударяет сильный запах, вырывающий долгий стон из гортани — тяжёлый, придавливающий к земле, опускающий на колени в немом желании, распирающем изнутри.

«Позаботься обо мне, увидеть меня, докажи что я существую» — всё это крутится в голове словно в подсознании, вот только Стайлз прекрасно слышит эти свои мысли и не сказать, что он в восторге от них. 

Но и поделать с ними он не особо-то чего и может.

«Он не здесь», — сознание помнит к кому он всегда обращался прежде, но пропасть между ним и Питером слишком внушительна и несоизмерима.

Группа людей шагающих, чтобы колядовать и петь в Канун Рождества под каждой дверью, призывая всех порадоваться празднику вместе с ними пахнет слишком привлекательно, и это уже ужасает, ведь замутнённое и воспалённое сознание всё-таки распознаёт, что что-то не так. Стайлз всегда знает, когда он не в порядке, будь то очередной приступ активности, Ногицуне или ещё какая-нибудь весьма опасная для жизни херня.

И то, как мгновенно усиливаются полные интереса ароматы не добавляют спокойствия, когда до Стайлза, наконец, доходит что с ним не так.

У него, чёрт побери, течка.

«Я же бета, такого не может быть», — мысли в голове добавляют скорости к привычным, обычно сдерживающих аддеролом. С самого детства каждый знает кто из них кто, и Стайлз был уверен в том, что он не в коем случае не омега, просто ведь тесты всегда давали четкий и вполне себе однозначный ответ.

Однако то, как сейчас ему плавит кости и разум едва ли должно происходить с обычной бетой — когда Айзека на его глазах накрыло он выглядел так же. Удивлённым, податливым, плавким и жаждущим спасения настолько, что обе ближайшие альфы старались дать ему это изо всех сил.

«Увидь меня», — приказ, который Стайлз совсем не хочет посылать проходящим мимо людям, но понятия не имеет как избавиться от желания почувствовать, что он на самом деле существует.

«Позаботься обо мне», — веление, с нарастающей силой бьётся в стенки его черепной коробки и надо бежать, просто изо всех сил, собравшись, поскорее туда, где единственное безопасное место — домой.

Вот только три заинтересованных взгляда уже дают понять, что как быстро не будет улепётывать Стайлз, едва ли ему удастся в скорости превзойти альфу, и уж тем более — трёх.

Память подкидывает то, как боролись сегодня Дерек и Эрика, и всего-то нужно рассорить этих троих, но сосредоточиться никак не получается, как и взять себя в руки и подчинить ту часть, которая так жаждет доказательства собственного существования.

— Вот ты где, — спокойный голос раздающийся сзади заставляет вздрогнуть и обернуться, встречаясь взглядом с медленно краснеющими глазами Питера. 

Тяжелое пальто падает на плечи, прикрывая от опасности, давая всем посторонним понять, что здесь и сейчас им ничего не светит, потому что перед ними не просто какой-то там человек, а волк. Тот, с кем шутки плохи и который может разодрать на части, если прикоснуться к чему-то его даже мысленно.

Вот только Стайлз даже близко не относится к тому, что Питер может назвать таковым. Он, скорее, блудный лис и ему нечего делать среди итальянского дерева, столового серебра и квартиры в самом центре Бейкон Хиллз, и прекрасно это осознаёт. 

Там должен быть ухоженный парень или девушка, который не станет грызть ногти от беспокойства, знает, что джинсы надо стирать чаще чем раз в месяц и не закидывается таблетками каждый день, чтобы хоть немного унять то, как быстро пляшут мысли у него в голове. Теми самыми, что сегодня кончились и...

Мысли совсем путаются и трудно сопоставить, что там значилось в побочных эффектах аддерала, который он пьёт с самого детства, и может ли это быть связано с тем, что сейчас его ломает ото всего вокруг.

Группа людей проплывают мимо, стараясь выглядеть как ни в чём ни бывало, и, как ни странно, Питер тоже уходит, не позволяя даже как следует поблагодарить себя за чудесное спасение.

«Ему нет до меня дела, — эта мысль не нова, и Стайлз опускает взгляд, сдавливая зубы на мгновение, — я ему не нужен даже так.»

Внутренний приказ утихает, успокаивается, и даёт оклематься, когда сжимая тёплую ткань серого драпового пальто Стайлз зарывается носом в его лацкан и вдыхает, чтобы почувствовать, как здравый смысл побеждает мгновенно накатившие эмоции.

В голове зреет план, в котором нужно позвонить отцу с просьбой забрать его и несколько дней не показываться в лофте, до тех пор, пока гормональный бум не отпустит окончательно, но горечь в мыслях всё-таки накатывает.

Не нужен.


	2. Так как я нуждаюсь в тебе

Дома всегда было тепло и уютно, и собственный запах на всех вещах действительно помогает немного взять себя в руки и отвлечься от того невероятного ощущения поглощающего жара и полной отрешённости от привычных мыслей и идей.

— Сын, как ты? — тревога отца понятна, и Стайлз слабо улыбается и кивает, изображая покачиваниями ладони собственное состояние — не так уж плохо, но и далеко от нормального. 

— Я отосплюсь, па, всё будет в норме, — на тихие слова тот лишь кивает и прикрывает дверь плотно. Хорошо, в полицию берут исключительно бет — можно не опасаться за то, что что-то пойдёт не так и переживающий отец сорвётся на подчинённых за что его самого смогут привлечь.

Нет папа точно будет в порядке, да и сам Стайлз тоже — нужно всего лишь отлежаться, да? Немного дать приступу пройти так же, как панической атаке. 

«Хотя разница очевидна», — хмыкает он, прикрывая глаза и снова утыкаясь носом в подушку. Мягкая ткань раздражает кожу, заставляя его вертеться будто угорь на сковородке и искать если не более удобное положение, то хотя бы менее неудобное.

Тщетно.

— Чёрт бы вас побрал! — рычание совсем слабое растворяется в тишине дома привычно — заступивший на дежурство отец раньше утра не появится, хотя, вполне возможно позвонит ему, поинтересоваться как дела.

Некому услышать настоящую злость Стайлза, и это тоже становится поводом для горькой радости — столько всего было сделано ради стаи, лучшего друга Скотти и его отношений с Эллисон, столько труда вложено практически в каждого, кто окружал Стайлза последний год — и для чего?

«А Питеру помощь и не нужна», — короткая мысль словно кончик пера щекочет под рёбрами, заставляя сосредоточиться на этом странном ощущении.

Точно, их зомби-дядюшке не нужна была помощь даже для того, чтобы дважды выкарабкаться из могилы, когда его туда загоняли не без поддержки и указаний Стайлза, так что всегда казалось особенно очевидным — тому не требуется плечо какого-то там Стилински. Как и все его остальные части и потроха.

И всё-таки именно он оказался рядом в самый острый и опасный момент.

«Это лишь совпадение», — логичная мысль борется с желанием чего-то большего, пока Стайлз смотрит на серое драповое пальто висящее на вешалке в приоткрытом шкафу. До носа опять доносится запах, и почему-то внутри гнездится уверенность — шерсть этой вещи наверняка мягче, чем его сотню раз перестиранная десятки раз наволочка.

Да, конечно, всего лишь случайность и не более того — это мог быть кто угодно, и Дерек, и Джексон, и Эрика. Каждый из них мог найти его, бессознательно шагающим по тропинке без верхней одежды и привлекающим к себе окружающих людей внутренней просьбой, от которой явно отдаёт омежьим велением, приказом не терпящему отказа более слабой особи.

Пол под босыми ступнями — холодный, но стоит Стайлзу преодолеть жалкие дюймы до своего шкафа и прикоснуться к висящему внутри пальто, как это перестаёт иметь значение. Всё, что остаётся в его мире — запах и память, которая придавливает так же, как властно опустившаяся на плечи тяжёлая ткань, имеющая терпкий, отчётливый аромат, маскирующий собственный от альф, привлечённых внутренним зовом.

Простой жест, который помог ему сохранить своё инкогнито, когда гормоны снова начали шалить вызывает странные чувства внутри, там же, где память о полной независимости Питера напомнила о себе.

Стайлз не может поделать с собой ровным счётом ничего, когда его пальцы сжимают серую ткань, сминая драп уверенно и, похоже, безвозвратно, стоит ему закутаться в него и сделать несколько шагов навстречу кровати, где можно стащить с себя ткань и продолжить изучать её полагаясь исключительно на обострившийся нюх.

Целостность пальто сейчас волнует его меньше всего остального — зайди к нему в комнату отец, едва ли бы это обстоятельство вынудило Стайлза остановиться. Все чувства сосредоточены на одном — анализ того, что происходит внутри. Дикая волна желания вжаться носом в рукав, притереться щекой к воротнику, прижать подбородок в лацкан и вдохнуть медленно, чтобы чужой запах пропитал каждую частицу, каждую клетку, стал воздухом в лёгких и покрыл тонким слоем внутренности.

Такого Стайлз прежде никогда не хотел, но удержаться от странных желаний не может, и проделывает всё неторопливо и вдумчиво, как домашнее задание по любимому предмету. Лишь на третьем вздохе до Стайлза доходит разом три вещи. 

Первая — у него стояк на этот запах, вторая — у него вот-вот начнётся другая фаза течки, и третья...

Третью осознать тяжелее всего, хотя у Стайлза никогда не было проблем с признанием собственных желаний, и всё-таки. Он хочет этого откровенно пугающего мужчину, который помог ему. 

Он хочет его больше, чем на одну ночь. 

Он хочет его в свою грёбаную жизнь, несмотря ни на что.

Даже если сам ему не нужен, потому что пропасть между Питером Хейлом, процветающим адвокатом, что ради какой-то забавы продолжает оставаться частью уничтожившей его стаи, успешным мужчиной, перед которым все двери открыты и мальчишкой, который ещё ходит в школу, пускай и в последний класс и не справляется с СДВГ просто всеобъемлюща. Словно между ними настоящая вселенная, включающая в себя решительно все ступени жизни — от возраста до ума.

— Чёрт, — тихий всхлип выворачивает, и Стайлз прижимается к ткани теснее, плотнее, чувствуя как жар прокатывается по телу снова, а запаха недостаточно, и он рыскает по дорогой шерсти ещё и ещё, словно в надежде поймать оставленную только для него метку.

Ничего подобного, конечно, нет, просто в воротнике, где драп чаще всего соприкасался с открытой кожей нос Стайлза утопает, а ладони скользят по паху, сжимая член через тонкую ткань штанов судорожно и торопливо, подчиняясь довлеющему желанию.

«Ты нужен мне, нужен мне, нужен», — в висках бьётся призыв, который некому услышать, никто не отзовётся, ведь дом шерифа всегда стоит чуть на отшибе, охраняя лесопарковую зону от вторжения посторонних. Ни один случайный прохожий не заглянет сюда, на зов, и Стайлз в безопасности, от которой сейчас хочется избавиться, просто чтобы Питер появился снова.

Спас его, показывая однозначно — ему не всё равно.

Короткий стук в окно заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом и простонать — в памяти ещё теплится воспоминание о том, что он живёт на втором этаже, но куда менее сознательное толкает его вперёд, вынуждая приподняться над кроватью, одной рукой ещё цепляясь за лежащее напротив пальто так, как стоило бы хвататься за любимую биту, которой можно дать отпор кому угодно. 

Окно прямо над кроватью, и в этом есть несомненный плюс, ведь стоит стряхнуть крючок и чуть приподнять его, как тот же самый запах, но в разы сильнее пригвождает Стайлза, сжимая внутри так крепко, неотвратимо, что сил бороться нет никаких, и он попросту лопается, падая обратно и забывая о том, что должен кого-то там впустить.

Хорошо, что Питер и сам в состоянии понять ситуацию и распахнуть окно пошире, позволяя морозному воздуху наполнить комнату и немного ослабить тот коктейль из запахов, в которых Стайлз варится последний час.

— Питер... — на тихий зов мужчина отзывается спокойно, без резких движений или полыхающих тем самым, алым огнём глаз. Он удостоверивается в том, что комната будет проветриваться, если распахнуть дверь, и только после этого возвращается к кровати, где Стайлз опять сжимает пальцы на тяжёлой, колючей ткани. В голове становится немного яснее от мороза, и слова удаётся собрать в шутку, — пришёл ругаться за пальто?

— Нет, лапушка, — хмыканье прокатывается горячим комом по спине от затылка до копчика, и там разрывается жаром, когда Питер добавляет, — потому что ты звал меня. Нуждался во мне.

Яростное желание мгновенно остывает до температуры за окном, позволяя заглянуть в голубые глаза и приподняться на локтях, чувствуя подвох всем нутром. Питер не тот, кому стоит доверять, но он же был тем, кто ни разу не солгал напрямую, и потому от такого заявления тянет чем-то необычным.

Непривычным.

— Как далеко ты был? — рассудок отсекает ненужные и лишние вопросы, оставляя самое ценное, чтобы сделать верные выводы относительно того, какие планы строит самый хитрый из всей волчьей стаи, из-за чего его опасаются все, включая собственного племянника.

— Достаточно, чтобы не идти у тебя на поводу, — уклончивый ответ лишь добавляет вопросов, но колкая драповая ткань под пальцами возвращает Стайлза к его большой накатывающей проблеме. Особенно, когда обдаёт волной терпкого запаха и Питер чуть наклоняется к нему, улыбаясь загадочно и добавляет, — и, чтобы решить поддаться зову — тоже.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — только было схлынувшее возбуждение напоминает о себе теплотой от пальто, а спокойно глядящие в его глаза возвращают к самому важном:

— По собственному желанию, лапушка. Исключительно, — на тонких губах появляется мягкая улыбка, и Стайлз не выдерживает, прижимаясь к нему своими торопливо, неловко, едва не опрокидывая оборотня на пол, но тот достаточно силён, чтобы даже с места не сдвинуться, отвечая на горячий и страстный поцелуй.

Желание разгорается внутри сильнее, оставляя все страхи, сомнения и переживания на потом, когда у него будут силы об этом подумать. Но не сейчас, не тогда, когда тот, кто так нужен прижимает его к себе, доказывая, что это взаимно.


	3. Как я тебя хочу

От вкуса Стайлз совсем теряет себя и самообладание — он не понимает, стонет ли он, или ему только кажется, потому что от жара ладоней Питера внутри всё покрывается мелкой дрожью. Желание зашкаливает, проносится по телу, снося преграды, и затыкая за пояс гордость, неуверенность, сомнения. В голове так горячо и пусто от поцелуев, что, пожалуй, если бы был хоть малейший шанс взглянуть на себя со стороны, то Стайлз бы признал то, что все эти романтические комедии в которых герои страстно занимаются сексом на первой попавшейся поверхности не лишены своей доли правдивости.

Вот только Питер, так сладко вжимающий, вдавливающий его в кровать не выглядит отчаянно потерявшим голову, особенно, когда стаскивает со Стайлза футболку и приговаривает:

— Тише, лапушка... Всё в порядке.

— Знаю, — быстрый выдох заставляет Питера замереть и Стайлз смаргивает, не понимая, что не так он сказал, раз руки мужчины остановились у него на боках, осторожно поглаживая их.

— И почему же? — интересуется тот, чуть сжимая слишком чувствительные соски и доводя одним этим до горячего крика, отражающегося от стен в доме и теряющегося эхом. — Ну же, Стайлз. Почему ты уверен, что всё в порядке? Что если это мой коварный план?

— Смешно, — задыхаясь бормочет он, протягивая руки и чувствуя как дуреет ещё сильнее от того, что Питер подчиняется, давая расстегнуть на себе рубашку и стащить её к хренам, даже не обращая внимания на то, что пуговица одной из манжет оторвалась и куда-то закатилась от слишком резкого движения.

— Я хочу это знать, — мягкие слова заставляют сосредоточиться и чуть отвлечься от того, как руки дразнят чувствительную кожу и как жар в костях опять нарастает, спелёнывая.

Распахнутое настежь окно только добавляет остроты, когда холодный воздух касается горячей кожи, терзая её сладко.

— Я сам... не знал... — хмыкает Стайлз и тянется, словно маленький за спасительными объятиями и возможностью зарыться носом туда, где запах Питера максимально концентрирован. — В таком возрасте первый раз — редкость.

— Лейхи тоже так думал, — вздох заставляет замереть и всмотреться в лицо напротив — возможно Питер так же заинтересован в милом Айзеке, как и Эрика? Вот только то, как рука забирается прямо под резинку трусов и сдавливает член, заставляет усомниться в этой мысли. — Нет, Стайлз, я сразу знал, что ты омега. 

От того как Питер вжимает его в кровать и выдыхает на ухо жарко, словно воздух, раздуваемый мехами в кузнице, внутри всё крошится и сыпется к чертям:

— Я присматривал за тобой постоянно. 

Разум пустеет стремительно, стоит только Стайлзу выплеснуться семенем в умелую ладонь, и его немного отпускает. Дыхание выравнивается, а способность мыслить ясно возвращается довольно быстро, заставляя подобраться.

— Ты присматривал, чтобы что? — Питер смотрит прямо, так, словно ждёт, что Стайлз сам догадается, и приходится напрягать слишком размякшие от взбесившихся гормонов мозги. — Чтобы рядом не оказалось другого альфы?

— У меня красные глаза не просто так, — хмыкает мужчина, и Стайлза пробирает теперь уже от того как голубые радужки постепенно краснеют. — Но тебе стоит подумать, Бэмби. Хорошенько подумать, потому что если ты меня боишься — я уйду. 

— Боюсь? — по чужому телу прокатывается волна, ломая привычные и знакомые человеческие очертания на другие, заученные за время, что Стайлз возится со стаей.

Волчьи.

Стон вырывается до того, как его успевают перехватить, и от куда более насыщенного запаха выворачивает к чертям. Руки цепляются за шерсть бесконтрольно, но настойчиво, а от холодного носа скользнувшего по шее Стайлз совсем сходит с ума, выцарапываясь из брюк и спинывая свои трусы куда-то подальше. 

Всё, чего он желает — стать ближе, теснее, прочувствовать то, как его вдавят всей сладостной тяжестью в кровать и дадут то, в чём он даже себе бы постеснялся признаться. Шершавый язык проходится вдоль живота, дразнит колючками внутреннюю сторону бёдер, окончательно заставляя терять себя в обилии ощущений, и Стайлз просто забывает что с ним происходит.

Он прикрывает глаза отдаваясь ощущениями, и стоит только почувствовать как горячая шерсть дразнит живот, а нос толкается под бок так, чтобы он перевернулся, и любые когнитивные способности совсем покидают его, оставляя один на один с ощущением щекотки, жара и влажности на спине, с тем, как флакон со смазкой неприлично хлюпает, и странным образом обычные человеческие пальцы проталкиваются в него так, словно только что Питер не превратился в волка и не вжимал его в кровать.

— Обратно... — едва слышно требует Стайлз, забыв — омежьи желания сейчас явно витают в воздухе, подчиняя себе альфу, призванного зовом.

— Тише, лапушка... Не хочу порвать, — ласковый голос Питера и забота заставляют задрожать в приступе между рыданиями и нежностью, но уверенные пальцы задевают простату, проталкиваясь в него, и Стайлз вместо слёз выдаёт призывный и горячий стон.

Да, он потакает собственным отработанным жарким фантазиям так же, как и Питер, но тот, прежде, разводит фаланги внутри уверенно, проверяя достаточно ли он растянут для чего-то большего.

— Пит.... Питер... — хныканья получаются жалобными, призывными, и жёсткая шерсть прокатывающаяся по спине, пара тяжёлых лап, вжимающих его ещё сильнее в кровать, и обжигающе горячий член, вдавливающийся аккуратно меж вздёрнутых ягодиц по растянутому кольцу мышц.

Если бы даже у Стайлза был целиком отрицательный опыт и никаких подручных средств, он бы всё равно понял, что мужчине невероятно осторожен, но сейчас от осознания того, что тот специально очень плавно раскачивается, погружаясь в него постепенно, чтобы минимизировать все неприятные ощущения, его попросту захлестнуло благодарностью.

Утробное рычание заставило сжаться на плоти, и подбросить бёдра навстречу, выворачивая чувством переполненности, такой желанной и такой необходимой, что Стайлз даже догадываться не мог, как сильно всё это время ему не хватало.

— Пит... Пожалуйста... — он выскуливает, пытаясь заставить волка двигаться, и держит крепко в этой форме, не позволяя мужчине вернуться в человеческий вид. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда от ощущения прижимающейся шерсти, тяжести и дыхания обжигающего затылок он сходит с ума.

От первого толчка у него предсказуемо подкашиваются ноги, но Стайлз не намерен сдаваться — он только раздвигает ягодицы посильнее, чтобы было не так безумно тесно, и стонет умоляюще, сдавливая горячий член со всех сторон.

Их общий запах пропитывает комнату так, что даже распахнутое настежь окно не помогает — от ощущения заполненности до предела и тяжести горячего члена его трясёт в оргазме, но Питер не сбавляет темпа, вылизывая лопатки и шею так, словно и не заметил, что Стайлз сжался и затрясся, скупыми нитями кончая на простынь, пока его вдавливают в матрац.

— Пит... — совсем задыхающийся стон оборачивается настоящим криком, едва тот, вонзаясь глубже, кончает, давая почувствовать как набухает внутри узел, запирающий семя.

Волк крупнее человека, но даже когда трансформация спадает, Стайлза по-прежнему трясёт от узла, хотя заднице становится самую малость легче.

— Тише, лапуля, — нежность в чужом голосе помогает взять себя в руки и выдохнуть. — Ты в порядке?

— Мгм, — соглашается Стайлз, окончательно распластываясь по кровати и жалобно хныча, стоит только мужчине начать чуть двигаться, проталкивая узел глубже. Тот и без этого прижимается к его простате, заставляя кусать губы и умирать мучительно от того, как оборотень признаётся:

— Никогда не думал, что ты потребуешь в первый раз взять тебя так...

— Хотел... давно, — бормочет Стайлз с трудом собирая мысли в кучу и снова выкрикивая его имя от короткого толчка.

— Меня? — на уточнение остаётся лишь кивнуть и захныкать от того как узел сдвигается, стоит Питеру обнять со спины покрепче. — Почему ты не сказал?

— Ты не видел меня, — признаётся Стайлз едва различимо, — вздрагивая каждый раз, когда член внутри чуть меняет положение, и узел вжимается в него сильнее. — Не хотел...

— Я убил трёх альф из-за тебя, — от короткого признания, от которого у любого другого человека, осознающего все проблемы Питера с головой появился бы страх и отвращение, Стайлза пробирает неожиданной настороженностью и беспокойством. За Питера. — Они почуяли омегу, которая не для них.

— Для тебя? — хмыкает Стайлз тихо и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть в светящиеся теплом спокойные голубые глаза и потеряться в них окончательно.

— Если хочешь, — соглашается Питер, и тоже морщится, стоит игриво сжаться на узле, доставляя им обоим невыносимое наслаждение тем самым.

Толчок — и теперь уже Стайлз скулит, чувствуя себя счастливым просто из-за факта настолько сладкой мести.

— Я хочу тебя в своей жизни, — признаётся он, и, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Питера бормочет чуть слышно. — Хотя мне совсем нечего тебе дать.

— Ты дал мне только что больше, чем я хотел, — тихое, откровенное признание заставляет сердце, наполненное надеждой, забиться чаще. — Ты украл меня, Бэмби. С того самого момента как бесстрашно посмотрел мне в глаза, зная, что я могу убить тебя за тот коктейль Молотова. Ты сделал это. А теперь спи.

Сонная улыбка появляется на губах, заставляя чувствовать себя окончательно счастливым, пускай внутри постепенно исчезает узел, всё ещё держащий их вместе, нет ни тени сомнений — Питер останется и потом.

**Author's Note:**

> На песню: The Pretty Reckless — You


End file.
